


【朱白】偷情直播

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【朱白】偷情直播

感谢金主爸爸，让两人再次相遇。  
正值白宇喜提妮维雅男士代言人，美宝莲彩妆也即将官宣，白宇应宣传需要在《绅探》杀青后安排了一次直播。  
“嘿，大家好啊，你们的白主播又上线了！”  
“啊~好久不见呀”白宇看着刷刷的弹幕微笑，开心道“我也想你们了”，清脆的声音隔着屏幕传到了朱一龙耳朵里。拍完戏的他此刻也安安静静地看着屏幕里傻笑的大男孩，是的，是男孩。  
“白叔最近在干什么？白叔接下来要休假了！哈哈”一脸胡子拉茬的白宇嬉皮笑脸，可在朱一龙眼里，他始终都是个青春无敌的天真少年，偶尔粗心，时常顽皮。他会拍戏的时候忘记吃饭饿坏了胃，要朱一龙带他去医院一口一口逼着他喝下白粥；他会打游戏乐到吃着零食度日，撒娇地喊着哥哥，拖自己也与他躺在柔软的大床上吃鸡；他对每一个人都那么亲切，哪怕有些人也许不怀好意，哪怕有些人拒之千里，就像当初的他对他......  
“龙哥”  
“龙哥，我们去吃面吧”  
“我们去打游戏呗”  
“哎，龙哥....龙哥....龙哥”  
“平衡车借我玩玩”  
“你教我嘛~”  
......  
朱一龙不自觉嘴角微微上扬，手指摩擦着屏幕，好像这样就能触碰到白宇棱角分明的脸庞，“你怎么又瘦了”，余下是一声轻轻的叹息。自从七月快本之后，他俩便很难得有机会见面了，尤其是作为男主的白宇。戏份很重，加上私生饭干扰拍摄，一月下来他的小白已变成小小白了，朱一龙平静如水的眸子里似是升腾起一股焰火。有时候他真恨不得跑到现场，叫那些人滚蛋，他视若珍宝的小白，他连吃鸡时都不舍得让他受伤，每每冲到前面护着他带他躺鸡，这些人......这些人凭什么？！  
朱一龙看着屏幕里刷刷地“哥哥我想娶你”“哥哥亲亲”“哥哥我爱你”，更是醋意怒意打一处来，手不自觉地攥紧。白宇似是和他有心灵感应似的，抑或猜到自家哥哥也会守着直播，他眨了下眼，比了个大大的心，“嗷呜！”  
熟悉又可爱的语气让朱一龙哭笑不得，那是他俩的专属秘密，因为......只有他知道，白宇在做爱时最喜欢叫这个.......一开始会是欢快的嗷呜，像活泼乱跳的小鹿一样，在床上动来动去，让朱一龙好好按住他的翘臀；随着一点点的爱抚与操弄，那嗷呜声会越来越大，白宇的指甲会死死抓着床单，屁股抬得老高让朱一龙操得更深；到了最后那嗷呜声会变成几不可闻的闷哼，乍听下来就像低低的哭声，眼角带红，向他的好哥哥求饶......  
活色生香之景在朱一龙脑海里浮想联翩，随着屏幕里白宇的动作而变换，心情不禁也好了不少。他看着白宇在桌子上摆了一堆瓶瓶罐罐，  
“今天白主播身份又变了，铛铛铛”白宇笑嘻嘻地拿起一个六格的眼影盒，上面印着大大的美宝莲标志，“美妆博主”。他挑起眉毛，拿起眼线笔，“小宇宙们，快来和白叔学美妆吧~”，语调俏皮轻佻，勾得小姑娘们心痒痒的，朱一龙的心更是痒痒的。  
他刻意扭过头来，侧着脸将自己的睫毛靠得很近，虽然不如朱一龙的长，但也别有一番妩媚动人。白宇的五官立体分明，鼻梁挺拔，眼窝很深，颧骨高耸，侧脸更能显示出他如大卫雕塑般的男人味，成熟而富有魅力。朱一龙也是第一次便被他的侧脸惊艳到了，要知道娱乐圈近年来都是清一色的小鲜肉，许多男星都往精致“女孩”方向走，像白宇这样男人味十足的硬汉可是越来越少了。一贯礼貌的他竟忘了打招呼，还是白宇先热情道“你好，我是白宇”。他才回过神来不动声色地淡淡回礼，“你好，我是朱一龙”。从此白宇便给他扣了一个高冷的大帽子，天天想着法来逗他，朱一龙一开始还想解释，到后来便乐享其成，和白宇互相逗着玩。  
朱一龙的嘴角随着白宇一颤一颤的睫毛而扬起，自己没怎么化过妆的大直男白宇弄了老半天才涂好了眼线与眼影。当他终于转过头，正对着屏幕时，朱一龙与迷妹粉丝们都一瞬间窒息了。原来白宇为了突出美宝莲眼影的效果，自以为是地大搞特搞，眼线化得又深又长，眼影用了最艳的红色.......宛如一条吐着红信子的黑色蝮蛇，在那苍白的脸上发出危险而诱惑的信号，浓墨似的眼睛透着撩人的笑意，白宇整个人显得妖娆极了。  
天生便比他人艳丽的红唇喃喃说着甜言蜜语，朱一龙的大眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的雾，眯成了一条缝，盯着那砸吧砸吧说个不停的樱桃小嘴。那小嘴好死不死，竟自己抹上正红色的美宝莲口红，显得愈发晶莹亮泽。白白嫩嫩的脸庞上长而黑的眼线，勾勒出眼角的魅影，两条略浓密的胡子随着红艳欲滴的嘴唇张张合合，一颗黑痣在上扬的嘴角旁显得格外突出。也许是累了，白宇半躺在沙发上，露出平坦的小腹，随着呼吸一起一伏。  
“以前总以为你是攻，上了床才明白你的欲和媚都藏在骨子里”朱一龙的眼角勾起一丝邪恶的笑。  
“什么？找龙哥PK?”白宇读着一条弹幕道。  
朱一龙微微睁大了眼睛，见白宇继续道“PK啥呀？”他嘴角上扬，“吃鸡做饭龙哥都不如我，不如”他提溜着手里的美宝莲，“PK化妆吧。哎，龙哥”他似乎是猜到朱一龙会看他的直播似的，隔着屏幕向他发射电波，眨一眨眼，“你敢不敢呀？！”  
他嗤笑着咬着手指，洁白的贝齿啃上薄薄的指甲，溢出来的一点儿津液将红唇润得愈发亮泽，“你看这样最公平是吧，我和龙哥都是直男，平时都没怎么接触过”白宇自顾自嬉笑着和观众扯皮道“就看谁聪明学得快！无师自通！”  
小男孩仗着哥哥的宠爱，肆无忌惮地在镜头前夸耀着自己，惹得屏幕外的迷妹笑声不断。  
“老公好棒！”  
“爱你么么哒！”  
“龙哥肯定比不过你！白宇哥哥最好了！”  
.......  
可小男孩也忘了哥哥也是男人，也会被诱惑，也会吃醋，也会最爱他的哪里......习惯性啃手指的白宇似乎完全忘记了，这动作赵云澜也用过，而“沈巍”的反应又是多么微妙。无知的小澜孩继续开心做着直播，而屏幕那头的哥哥却醋怒欲交加，热血一上头，拿上钥匙便出门了。  
朱一龙开着小车疾驰在深夜的马路上，他俩的酒店很近，加上一路狂踩油门，朱一龙很快便到达了白宇的住所。他戴上了口罩与墨镜，直接从停车场上了23楼，口袋里的房门钥匙随着走动发出哐哐的声音。但临近房间时，他看了看表，犹豫了一会轻轻敲门。  
白宇有些吃惊，工作人员应该都知道自己在直播，怎会还来打扰呢？  
“是谁呀”  
朱一龙的手心竟有些微微发汗，他的鸭舌帽压得极低，生平第一次有一种做了亏心事的感觉，他沉默着正当白宇以为是自己听错了扭头嬉笑时，朱一龙终于回答道“是我”  
立马就认出朱一龙声音的白宇瞪大了眼睛，他有些不敢相信，龙哥怎么会在这时候来？今天拍戏应该还挺累的。他试探性地确认了一下，“龙哥？”  
低低的一声“嗯”传来。  
又惊又喜的白宇拿着直播手机，双眉一挑，“镇魂女孩们，我带你们去看龙哥！”  
语调中的得意与自豪之情溢于言表，门外的朱一龙听得也不禁翘起了嘴角。镇魂女孩们隔着屏幕，随着门一点点地打开，露出朱一龙温润如玉的脸庞。  
卡姿兰的温柔大眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着白宇，彼此相视，会心一笑。情意在握手间了然于心。白宇借着好久不见的由头，拉着朱一龙的手走了一小段到沙发上。手心的暖意传到朱一龙在外面吹风受凉的肌肤上，心也暖暖的。  
两人幸福地拉着小手，坐到沙发上又淡淡地松开了，就像两个坦坦荡荡的好兄弟，没什么需要遮掩，没什么需要刻意。真不愧是演员啊，明眼的女鬼不禁赞叹道，内心OS:朱白是真的！！！！！！  
两人靠得极近，龙哥快把白宇挤到沙发角落里去了，就像镇魂开播的访谈视频一样，白宇却像没事人似的，丝毫不觉得不舒服。他嘴角咧出一个大大的微笑，心情因着朱一龙的到来而变得更加欢快，“龙哥，是不是来PK的啊！”他笑着手自然地搭在朱一龙的肩膀上。  
朱一龙低头嘴角露出一丝笑意，像是不好意思似的，身子却不经意磨磨蹭蹭着白宇，嘴上沉默着什么也不说。白宇拿起彩妆盒，在屏幕前摇晃，“来吧！”，胳膊肘轻轻推了一下他的龙哥。  
朱一龙抬头仍是懵懵的眼神，什么也不知道似的，眨巴着大眼睛似乎试图“萌”混过关，“我.....我不会”  
白宇撇撇嘴，“我看龙哥是你不敢吧！怕比不过我”他挑挑眉，右手叉起，十分得意。  
但又听见朱一龙低低道，语气仍是那般温柔，“不如PK卸妆吧，我还会一点儿”。朱老师摸摸自己的后脑勺，有些羞涩，长长的睫毛微颤。  
这幅清纯无辜的样子让白宇偷偷地踢了踢他的脚踝，不知道还跑来我这儿来是想做什么呢......他摇摇头，感叹道：这头大尾巴狼呀。  
“好！都听龙哥的！”白宇爽快答应道，顺手拿出一瓶妮维雅男士送的卸妆用品。打开蓝色瓶盖，白宇挤出白色的软膏，在自己脸上大力搓搓搓，仿佛这张脸不是他自己的。边擦还边挤眉弄眼，显摆着自己美妆博主的身份。  
小宇宙们在下面齐刷刷喊着“哥哥，住手！”，朱一龙这个大直男也看不下去了。他抓住白宇盈盈一握的手腕，“照你这样，玫瑰花瓣都要被搓破了”。白宇噗嗤一声便笑了出来，哈哈哈哈，惹得朱一龙也跟着嗤嗤笑出来。  
“那龙哥，要怎么办呀~”撒娇的甜甜嗓音从大男孩的嘴里吐露出来，尾音勾得朱一龙的心像被小猫挠了一下。  
但他脸上仍是不动声色，平淡如水，白净的手却在白宇的脸上轻轻抚摸，柔软的手指研磨着白色的膏体，打着旋旋，28岁的糙汉白宇此刻竟也脸红了，心里有些扑通扑通地跳起来。他对上朱一龙温柔的眉眼，他揉拭得那么认真，一双眸子柔情得仿佛能溢出水来，白宇跳动的心脏忍不住从喉咙里发出一声甜甜腻腻的“哥哥”，但屏幕前万千眼睛的注目让他狠狠忍住了。于是他的眼角翘起，带着挑逗的笑意，撩着他的小哥哥，朱一龙被他盯得都不好意思起来，本就敏感的耳朵有些泛红，堪堪停住了手。朱一龙淡淡地转回屏幕的视角，白宇笑着瞥了一眼这“正人君子”，搭在肩膀上的手不易察觉地捏了捏龙哥的肩胛骨，左手拿起湿巾也学着朱一龙的动作慢慢擦拭起来，朱一龙微微偏过头看着他，冷色的眸子里带着赤裸裸的关心，嘴角仍是一条严丝缝合的线。  
俗话说，爱一个人是藏不住的，眼角眉梢言语处处都是你。古人诚不欺我，白宇在心里感叹道，时不时用余光打量着他的爱人，红唇砸吧砸吧说着玩笑话，与屏幕里的粉丝有一搭没一搭地聊天着。  
“果然效果不错，涂完感觉皮肤舒服多了”白宇仰头感叹道，“哎，我说”，他斜着眼瞧着朱一龙，“龙哥，你平时用的是什么卸妆啊”  
微愣一下的朱一龙眨巴着眼睛，才反应过来白宇的梗，“也是妮维雅呀，护肤也是用这个”  
“哎，好巧”白宇握住朱一龙的手，开始了商业互吹。妮维雅是他俩的第一个双人代言，当然要给足金主爸爸的面子。相信这绝不会是最后一个双人产品~  
也许是两人的互动太过欢乐，忘记了屏幕前的观众。嗷嗷待哺的某些毒粉不开心了，起初只是抱怨着哥哥的冷落，到最后竟有人在暗搓搓diss他最心爱的龙哥。白宇本打算好好安慰粉丝，福利都想好了，但当他看到那几条恶毒的弹幕时，一瞬间便改变了主意。  
“什么？龙哥是武汉妖后？”白宇不禁发笑，念出了那条本意辱骂的评论，却显得可爱极了，“那我岂不是长安妖妃了？”他捧着肚子大笑起来，柔软的腰肢随着笑声扭动着。  
朱一龙露出温润的笑容，只是微微一笑。  
白宇看着他高冷单纯的模样，就想逗逗他，突然想起“龙哥，我记得你还演过明朝皇帝朱厚照？”  
朱一龙不明所以地嗯了一声，白宇痴痴笑着猛地趴在他的肩头，学着赵云澜黑袍哥哥的忸怩语气，“皇帝哥哥慢走，妖妃等你噢~”。一双手抓着朱一龙的胳膊，摇来摇去，像个柔媚的小女人似的。唇上的口红仍没有擦掉，竟蹭得朱一龙白色的衬衫上尽是鲜艳的口红印。  
就像......偷情似的。朱一龙的心情有些兴奋而奇妙，这种在大庭广众之下偷偷摸摸又光明正大的暧昧，尤为勾人，心尖儿微微颤抖。朱一龙的手指没有像剧中的沈巍一样戳了戳赵云澜的额头，而是有些调皮地玩起了梗，戳了戳他那柔软的腰窝。白宇被戳得咯咯笑了出来，反而下意识地抱住他的哥哥，在沙发上双腿打着滚，两个人嬉笑着就像两个小孩。  
闹腾了好一会儿的白宇才停下来，似乎是有些歉疚，不过来看他的绝大部分的确是镇魂女孩嘛~念及此，愧疚的心情也稍稍减轻了一些，又想出个主意来。  
“直播快要结束了，给大家一个福利！”他举起一根手指，信誓旦旦“我要和龙哥扳手腕！”  
数不清的弹幕刷着“PK安排！”，白宇笑着做出了动作，朱一龙挑挑眉，配合着小孩的演出。朱一龙薄薄的衬衫在扳手腕之下，显露出壮硕肌肉的轮廓，而白宇的额头已微微冒出薄汗。随着比赛的进行，白宇细细的胳膊露出了青筋，白色的肌肤上宛如飞出一条青色的小龙，而朱一龙仍是温润如玉谦谦君子的模样，淡淡微笑看着他的小白。  
白宇仍在做着最后的挣扎，但胳膊已经在向朱一龙那边倾斜，白宇的脸离得越来越近，在众多小宇宙面前面红耳赤的白宇觉得丢脸极了，他悄悄地朱一龙耳边呢喃了一句，“哥哥，让让我吧~”，撒娇的嗲音让朱一龙猛地乱了心神，手下的力气不自觉放松起来，被奋力的白宇一把扳倒。大男孩露出满意的微笑，比起大拇指自夸，得意洋洋地笑着。  
几秒后两人说了再见，朱一龙啪地一声关掉手机，黑了屏。  
两人的手仍维持着扳手腕的姿势，朱一龙的手似游蛇般抚上白宇细嫩的胳膊，触手如缎子般丝滑，白宇得意的笑容慢慢凝住。这柔软的触感如电流般让朱一龙咬紧了嘴唇，手滑过衣襟，搂上爱人的脖颈。  
“小白，刚才我让了你，你现在是不是应该好好补偿一下？”温润的嗓音压得极为低沉，带着意味不明的危险微笑。白宇两眼一黑，柔软的红唇被朱一龙迅速地覆上，极致地啃咬舔舐。  
他已经忍得很久了。  
长夜漫漫，他要将日思夜想的爱人刻在骨子里，无论去到哪里，都不会忘记，无论有多少人喜欢他，他都是属于他朱一龙身与心里的人。  
END.


End file.
